


That Time Nagito and Junko Bickered Like Siblings

by Allo_Long



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Despair, Despair Enoshima Junko, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, One Shot, POV Kamukura Izuru, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sane Enoshima Junko, Teeth, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Warning: Enoshima Junko, but like, cus like, he/they for nagito, i cant write a completely emotionless character, i cant write how unpredictable she is so that's gotta do, idk man, sharp canines, sharp teeth, she isnt fluffy in the slightest i tell you, she's better?, she's still despair, sorta - Freeform, sorta again, this "fluff" is really bad cus junko is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: During the worst most despair-inducing event in human history, food is scarce. So finding an apple to eat is quite lucky.Eating in front of the Ultimate Hope and Despair, however? Not quite as lucky.--Ngl, the main focus was supposed to be the teeth and how wow I love sharp teeth, but then it turned into Junko and Nagito bickering as Izuru wonders why he cares for these idiots.--COMPLETE
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	That Time Nagito and Junko Bickered Like Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE, IK THAT IN DANGANRONPA 3, IT IS KNOWN THAT JUNKO WENT STRAIGHT TO CLASS 78 AND STAYED WITH THEM UNTIL HER DEATH B U T:
> 
> I like the idea of her staying with class 77 for like,, a lil bit until she goes back to class 78 to wipe their memory and start that killing game. like,,,, want junko and class 77 moments idk.

"WOAH, CHUMP, YOUR TEETH!"

Junko's loud, boisterous, voice caught the attention of the Ultimate Hope. His gaze, calculated and bored, drifted towards Junko. He can only assume she was talking about his partner, Servant, whose face was now starting to redden as their temperature rose. Swiftly, the apple that was once in their grasp, is dropped as the Servant's shoulders hunch.

Izuru catches the apple, predicting such a reaction.

Servant bites their lip as they push their hands into their pockets; Izuru notices how they lean in slightly closer to him as Junko takes a step closer. The carefree smile that rested on their face twisted into one of anxiety. _Interesting._

"Hey, hey, you don't get to ignore me, chump. I know what I saw. Open your mouth." Junko smiles wide as she cups Servant's face violently, shaking the other in hopes to pry their mouth open. Predictably, Servant cringes away from the other; the thought of despair being so close to them was most likely the reason. If they were facing him at the moment, Izuru is sure that he would encounter ' _puppy eyes_ ,' which the other would use in hopes of getting help from their true hope.

Izuru's eyes narrow.

"What is it you find so interesting?" He stays rooted in place as he offers Servant no assistance; Junko shows no signs of true annoyance yet, meaning there is only a minuscule chance that she will attempt to kill the other. Even if she were to truly try, Izuru is swift enough to interfere; Servant should be fine.

"I'll show you if this lOSER OPENS THEIR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" In a final and predictable attempt, she blows in Servant's face, causing them to forcibly cringe and gag ( _was their blind love to hope truly so powerful that they would gag in the Ultimate Despair's presence?_ ) as their mouth finally opens.

_Interesting._

"You have teeth like a fucking dog! Let's start calling you Mutt instead, you sure do seem to fit the par-" "Junko, that's enough, you can release them now." Reluctantly, Junko lets go of Servant's face, leaving red marks in her wake. Servant's hands immediately go to massage the area, trying to rid their discomfort ( _and the feeling of despair holding them forcibly by the face_ ) as they give Izuru a small look of betrayal.

With impatience, Junko swipes the apple from Izuru, pushing it into Servant's face with an unusual softness. "Eat it." Her chipper tone stays true as starts trying to forcibly push the apple into the Servant's face. All Izuru does is watch as Servant grows more and more irritable. "I'm not - ow - hungry. Stop pushing the apple into my mou-oW!" Junko pokes Servant in the eye with the flat of her finger ( _were she to poke them with her nails, Izuru's Ultimate Nurse might've had a bleeding eye issue_ ) before forcibly showing off the other's teeth with her fingers. Izuru's inner perfectionist and neat freak quivered in disgust.

"Man, bet you could do some kinky ass shit with these things." Junko faces Servant's face towards the Ultimate Hope, apparently addressing him. Not like Izuru could provide a response to such a statement; he had no sexual attraction or desire to do such acts, no matter how much Junko or Servant insisted ( _they never pushed, only asked, and uncharacteristically let Izuru leave it at no, moving on to other conversation topics_ ). The ultimate shrugs at Junko, willing her to laugh hysterically as she gives a big Servant a kiss on their cheek; the Servant froze before desperately trying to push the Ultinate Despair away to wash off the ( ~~disgusting~~ ) despair off themselves.

"Hey, stop pulling away from me, chump, I ain't even do nothi-oUCH YOU BRAT! DON'T BITE ME WITH YOUR DOG TEETH!"

Both Servant and Junko are now pushing and shoving at each other on the floor as the Ultimate hope watches them squabble. It was quite pitiful; seeing his Servant and his 'girlfriend' ( _"Shall I call you my girlfriend?" "Fucking go for it, maybe then my ugly ass sister will stop hitting on me like a creepo! She's such a perv I tell you, Zuru~! I can barely contain my disgust for her!!"_ ) wrestle on the floor over something as trivial as Servant's _teeth_ made Izuru internally sigh. These were Ultimate Despair, meant to spread chaos and diaster to all corners of the world, and instead they are acting like children.

And he's partnered with them. Typical.

"Up. Before I knock both of you unconscious." He wasn't completely serious, but he has predicted that if they do not get up in the next minute and 13 seconds, Servant will be knocked out by Junko's fist, causing his luck to also hit her and cause a piece of rubble to crash onto her about 15 seconds later. So it was, infact, best for them to stop the bickering.

Predictably, Servant stands first, giving their utmost attention to their hope. "I apologize, Izuru, you shouldn't have had to see that. I can't believe you have to basically babysit both me and... her. No one as amazing as you should have to look over trash like m _E-_ " Servant is pushed down once again by Junko, who brushes herself off as if it never happened. She clasps her hands together in an attempt to mimic Servant, doing a kissy face jokingly. Normal Junko behavior.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, the ultimate bullshit and I absolutely love hope even thought literally everything in my life so far has caused me terrible despair!" She feigns sadness while dragging a thumb across her throat, pointing to death. Ah, she's pointing out Servant's illness. "I also love getting fucked in the asshole by the ultimate hope, aka the ultimate despair's boyfriend, who doesn't even _lIKE HOPE BECAUSE DESPAIR IS **BETTER**!_"

Servant stands up again, not even bothering to clean themselves up. They stare Junko down before going uncharacteristically cold.

Hope vs Despair.

Aka, Izuru Kamakura's everyday life being with _these_ two.

He doesn't quite mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it's not supposed to have an ending-ending cus it's just a small oneshot but whatever.


End file.
